Un corazón puro
by Enoreth
Summary: Snow ha sido coronada, todos aclaman a la bella reyna, pero en su interior la duda y el miedo la llevan al borde de la locura, sólo queda una luz que la mantiene firme...su cazador.


CAPITULO 1

THE RAIN

Hola, espero les guste.

Snow se quedó quieta mirando el cuerpo inerte de Ravenna petrificarse, sintiendo la empuñadura en su mano derecha, la apretó con fuerza, no podía creer lo que había hecho, pues a pesar de toda la maldad de la que había sido capaz la Reina Ravenna, era un ser vivo, o al menos eso creía, y ella le había quitado la vida. Escucho los pasos firmes de los hombres que la habían acompañado entrar al salón donde ella se hallaba aún contemplando su obra.

-Todo terminó Snow-

Ella alzó la mirada y vio los ojos del Cazador, su mirada compasiva le decía tranquila, se como te sientes, mientras que detrás de él unos gritos de júbilo y una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en William y los demás.

-¡Hurra!- Al fin ha muerto! William buscó la mirada aprobatoria de Snow esperando que ésta se uniera en su celebración, pero no fue así, miró desconcertado como Snow cerraba los ojos de Ravenna compasivamente y elevaba una plegaria por ella. El salón quedó en silencio.

- Mi señora- era Beith quien irrumpía, la llamaba con la voz apresurada, -Tiene que ver esto- salió del salón guiando a Snow y compañía al exterior, al llegar a la plazuela el espectáculo era desconcertante, todos quedaron pasmados al ver como entre gritos y gemidos los robustos hombres que hasta hacía poco conformaban el gran ejercito de Ravenna estaban envejeciendo rápidamente para finalmente convertirse en cristal y arena negra, unos pocos quedaron vivos, uno de ellos era tan anciano que apenas podía moverse, otros parecían tener al menos 50 o 60 años, y sólo un par tenían entre 20 o 25 años,

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-Snow dió un paso al frente con la intención de ayudar en algo aunque no supiera como, Eric la tomo del brazo, moviendo la cabeza en señal de negativa, sólo pudo contemplar la escena sintiéndose impotente, reprimiendo una lágrima. Cuando todo terminó solo habían quedado 16 hombres en pie, los hombres del Duque los pusieron de rodillas frente a Snow.

-¿Qué es esta hechicería? ¡Habla!- William le colocaba la espada al cuello a uno de ellos.

-¡Basta!- Snow habló dando paso firme hacia el hombre,-No creo que eso sea necesario William-

-Pero Snow…

El Duque le indicó con una mirada a William y éste retiró la espada sin enfundarla.

-Dime cual es tu nombre- Snow se acerco al hombre, Eric estaba detrás suyo, actuaría si el hombre intentaba hacerle daño.

-Owen, mi señora.- Era claro que entendía su precaria situación, pues le temblaba la voz.

-¿Sabes que le sucedió a estos hombres?

El hombre asintió quedamente.-Si, todos estábamos bajo el hechizo de la Rey… de Ravenna mi señora y cuando ella murió el hechizo se rompío, todos fuimos alguna vez hombres orgullosos en nuestros reinos y ejércitos pero cuando Ravenna conquistaba un reino le gustaba conservarnos en cierta manera útiles, los que se han vuelto arena eran tan viejos que incluso sus reinos ya han sido olvidados, los que quedamos aún no cumplimos nuestro tiempo de vida, mi señora.

Snow retrocedió asimilando lo que le acababan de decir, mirando los rostros de sus hombres, de los enanos, de William y finalmente de Eric.

-Creo que lo mejor es que lleven a estos hombres a las mazmorras hasta decidir que se hará con ellos- Fue la voz del Duque la que se hizo escuchar. Snow asintió, William y otros quince hombres se apresuraron a cumplir la orden retirándoles la pesada armadura encerrándolos.

-Snow creo que…- Eric se acercaba a Snow a decirle algo cuando unas gotas de lluvia le interrumpieron, Snow avanzó al centro de la plazuela, alzó el rostro, cerrando los ojos algunos corrían a refugiarse, otros seguían alzando las armas que habían quedado regadas, Eric se había quedado quieto sin importarle que la lluvia lo empapara, tan solo mirándola; Snow alzó los brazos a la altura del pecho dejando que sus lágrimas se confundieran con la lluvia, sólo él lo notó, su cazador.

Hola esta es mi versión sobre como Snow y compañía continúan después del final de Ravenna, espero les guste.

Pr favor denme su opinión, gracias y Suerte

Atte.

Enoreth


End file.
